Jacob Steele
Jacob Steele is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to OCW, DSW, ECCW & XWP, the latter of which he was a former NXT Champion in their developmental brand before being called up to the Main Roster. XWP (2017-Present) Season 2 & 3: XWP NXT Champion & Various Feuds Jacob Steele would make his XWP NXT Debut at Take Over: London 2, losing a triple threat to Eli Robledo. At Take Over: San Antonio, Jacob Steele would defeat Duke Zynda. At Take Over: Italy, Jacob Steele would defeat Rocky Crippler to win the NXT Championship. At Take Over: Orlando he would pick to team with the returning Big Train and debuting Nick Rich to face The Wolfpac in a 6 Man Tag Match, his team would lose, thus he lost the NXT Title as a result. After the match, he would be attacked by Nick Rich. At Take Over: Detroit, Jacob Steele would lose in a 3 Way to Nick Rich which also involved Big Train. At Take Over: Japan, he would team with Big Train in a Tag Team Turmoil for the NXT Tag Titles but would be unsuccessful. At Take Over: New Orleans, he would be the first eliminated in a Fatal 4 Way for the XWP NXT Global Title. At Take Over: Houston, he would lose to Nick Rich in an NXT Global Title match to end the feud. At Take Over: Dublin, he would lose to Adrian Styles. At Take Over: Full Sail, he would lose in a triple threat match for the XWP NXT International Title to Demon Spyke. At Take Over: Brazil, he would face off against Shawn Sokolov for the NXT Championship in a losing effort. At Take Over: No Escape, Steele would compete inside the Elimination Chamber where he would be eliminated by Shawn Sokolov. Main Roster Call-Up & Hardcore Champion The night before Take Over: No Escape, Steele would answer DoggyDog's Open Challenge and would defeat him in his first Main Roster Match. On the Smackdown following Survivor Series, Steele would defeat Duncan Cunner before being challenged to a match by Zack Thomspon. At Take It Or Leave It, Steele would defeat Zack Thompson. At Royal Rumble, Steele would enter the Rumble where he would eliminate Hardcore Champion Jake Navor before being eliminated by Mahadi Khan. The next episode of Smackdown, he would defeat Jake Navor in a singles match which would earn him a Hardcore Title match at St. Valentines Day Massacre which Steele would lose after Vixx interfered (this loss was Jacob Steele's first singles loss on the Main Roster). After Vixx's attack, it was announced that at WrestleMania, Jacob Steele would face Vixx & Jake Navor for the Hardcore Title in a Triple Threat Match which Steele would win. Season 4: Feud with Anarchy Gang On the Smackdown after WrestleMania, Jacob would lose the Hardcore Championship to Vixx following interference from the Anarchy Gang (who just debuted on the Main Roster). Later in the night, Vixx would grant Steele a rematch for Betrayal because of the Anarchy Gang's threat to Vixx that he was next. OCW (2018-Present) Debut, 2x NXT Champion Jacob Steele signed with OCW in late February 2018. He debuted at OCW Battleground vs The World, debuting a Psychopath gimmick. He would attack Chris Gold and the debuting Matty Ice backstage and would attack general manager DJ Hero by chokeslamming him through the ring and setting him on fire. Steele would make his in-ring debut by defeating Kyle Noob in seconds and then attacked Noob in the post match. Steele would then be put in a handicap match vs Ice and Gold but before the match could start, Steele attacked Gold backstage and then faced Matty Ice in a 1 on 1 match, slamming Ice through the announce table and winning the match. Steele would next appear at the 100 subscriber special, attacking Knightmare after his match with Mario Sanchez. Steele would go on to defeat Knightmare for the NXT championship. At Clash of Champions, Steele dropped the title to returning DJ Hero. He would regain the championship at OCW Smackdown vs Raw defeating new champion MCL. Steele would then go on to defend the belt successfully against Joe Angelo, Alieus, Drew Nova and Mario Sanchez. After his win against Mario, he cashed in his NXT title match and defeated Antho for the OCW championship inside a hell in a cell match. Steele then defeated Angel, Antho and Max Mercury in a 4 way TLC match at Extreme Rules to defend his title successfully. DSW (2019-Present) DSW Champion; Feuds with Jax Icon & Max Lopez ECCW (2019-Present) Cruiserweight Champion Jacob Steele would make his ECCW debut on the Nitro after Summerslam under a mix between his Monster gimmick and Strong Style gimmick. In his debut match, he would defeat Phenom to become the Cruiserweight Champion. CXW (2019-Present) Debut & Feud with Jack Roberts Tournament of Death Winner & CXW World Champion Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP NXT Championship - 1x * XWP Hardcore Championship - 1x OCW: *OCW Championship - 1x *OCW NXT Championship - 2x DSW: *DSW Championship - 2x *RAW Mr. Money In The Bank ECCW: * ECCW Cruiserweight Championship - 1x (Current) PASW *PASW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Brendan X *PASW Tag Team Classic (2020) with Brendan X TCW *ECW World Tag Team Champion - 1x with The Dark Storm CXW *CXW World Champion - 1x (Current) *Tournament of Death (S04) CAW Wrestling Observer *Most Improved Wrestler (2019) *5 Star Match (2019) - CXW Wrestlemania II: Jack Roberts vs. Jacob Steele *5 Star Match (2019) - PASW World War 3: 30 Man Rumble Match CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * 2019 Most Improved CAW of the Year Category:CAW Category:XWP